User blog:Cloverfield monster/Idea for new Kaiju Movie
Recently, I've just come up with an idea for a new Kaiju after seeing some clips of the movie Ghostbusters. I kind of thought to myself. Why don't we have a movie like this, except with instead of ghosts, it's Kaiju. Now this hypothetical idea of mine is still in the planning stages, so bear with me. K-Force (Kaiju-Force) ''is an American science-fiction action-comedy film about a 20's age slacker named Rick living in Manhattan who finally ends up being forced to find a job to sustain himself. However, he unfortunately ends up screwing up at every job he tries. He can't even work at McDonald's, because he accidentally left the stove running, which eventually triggered a fire. It's been a month after that incident, but when giant monsters suddenly begin attacking New York City, he decides he knows exactly what to do for a living: He decides to start a Kaiju-hunting business. Now, he and his old college friends form a business dedicated to keeping the monsters at bay and saving New York City, and possibly the world even. It's pretty much ''Ghostbusters ''meets Godzilla. Cast Humans ''Russel Brand as Rick - a mid-20's slacker and the leader of the K-Force, who was down on his luck looking for a job to sustain himself in modern day New York City. However, when giant monsters suddenly start menacing New York City, he and his old college friends form a Kaiju-hunting business. ''Ryan Potter as Ishi Rohanda - ''The K-Force's weapons specialist, Rick just met him recently, but the reason he was hired was because Rick heard he was good at making large weapons and what not. So, he hires Ishi to make weapons, maser cannons, and giant mechs to help. Ishi is pretty much the team's Ironhide, because he loves weapons, guns and cannons and treats them like they're his kids. ''Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as John Challenger-'' The team's muscle and Rick's best friend from college. He used to work in the military before the big monster invasion happened. Since then, he agreed to help Rick and his team battle the Kaiju. ''Amy Adams as Sarah Archer - ''She is the team's brains and one of Rick's friends from college. She is usually annoyed with Rick's antics, but she knows that he wants to do good with this Kaiju-hunting business, so she serves as Intel to give information on what beasts the team will be facing. She also tries to serve as the voice of reason, to which she is usually ignored. Kaiju ''Thundersaurus Rex - ''a gigantic Godzilla-like dinosaur from millions of years ago. He was frozen in a block of ice for millions of years, but global warming thawed the ice, releasing him from his icy tomb. Now, he is on the warpath. Thundersaurus Rex possesses a heat breath, a concentrated blast of heat which can incinerate anything on contact. Later on, he becomes the only Kaiju to side with the humans to stop Killtum, an even bigger threat. He is one of the only 2 Kaiju to not be a mutant, alongside Krillious. ''Killitum - ''a giant mutated humpback whale. She is the largest monster in the movie and the most dangerous. To make matters worse, it turns out she is pregnant and heads to New York to reproduce, which could annihilate life on Earth. Because of this, she is the film's main antagonist. ''Statue of Liberty - ''Yes, the famous symbol of American freedom becomes a Kaiju as well. After being exposed to a strange alien ooze, which ends up seeping inside her, this causes Lady Liberty to gain sentience. She immediately breaks free from her foundation and goes on a rampage through the city. ''Krillious - ''An abnormal creature, Krillious is a monster that looks like a cross between a jumbo shrimp and an octopus. It is a legendary creature spotted during the days when the Greeks and Romans ruled, and it's attacks on ships has made it responsible for the myths of the Legendary Kraken. He is one of the only 2 Kaiju to not be a mutant, alongside Thundersaurus Rex. ''Jennifer Lawrence as Cassandra Williams - ''She was also one of Rick's old friends from college. However, she ended up working at a nuclear power plant, but some fat idiot was not paying attention to his job and was reading an automotive magazine, accidentally causing a nuclear meltdown. Incredibly, she ended up surviving. But, the radiation in her system causes her to rapidly grow into a huge giant. She proceeds to attack New York City to get revenge on that idiot for being indirectly responsible for her mutation. ''Fluffy-Kins - ''A gigantic mutated African Grey parrot, Fluffy-Kins was once the beloved pet of a dear old grandmother, but that all changed when a truck carrying a strange formula crashed into another truck, and the parrot ended up drinking some of it, mistaking it for water, causing the parrot to grow huge and gain a more monstrous appearance. It then proceeds to attack New York City alongside the other Kaiju. I may end up adding more Kaiju if I get any more ideas (or if people want to suggest something). Gallery File:Waka Flocka Flame – “Game On” (Feat. Good Charlotte) from “Pixels – The Movie”|Game on, a song that is part of the film's soundtrack Thundersaurus Rex.png|Thundersaurus Rex, a gigantic dinosaur from prehistoric times. Clover unused concept.jpg|Killitum, a mutated humpback whale and the largest Kaiju in the film. Mech.jpg|One of the mechs built by Ishi Rohanda to fight the Kaiju. Godzilla.jp - 22 - Maser Cannon.jpg|Maser Cannons created by Ishi Rohanda to fight the Kaiju. Statue of Libert attacking New York.png|The sentient Statue of Liberty on a rampage. MutantParrot.png|Fluffy-Kins, the mutated parrot Newyorkcityatnight.jpg|New York City, the main location of the film. Jennifer_Lawrence_at_214._Wetten,_dass.._-_show_in_Graz,_8._Nov._2014_cropped.jpg|Cassandra Williams, played by Jennifer Lawrence Trivia *Killitum's name is a twist on the name of the infamous Seaworld whale, Tilikum, who sparked controversy for killing 3 people in captivity, including famous orca trainer Dawn Brancheau. *Out of the 6 Kaiju listed, only 2 are not mutants: Thundersaurus Rex and Krillious. Category:Blog posts